A building usually consists of three major portions i.e. the foundation, the sub-structure and the super-structure. All loading of the building transfers from the super-structure to the sub-structure and eventually to the foundation. When the traditional high-rise building is under earthquake loading or wind loading, the dynamic response of the high-rise building will have the following behaviour:
1. When the structure is under earthquake loading only, the resonance effect due to the dynamic response and the interaction of the super-structure, the sub-structure, the foundation and the foundation soil produces an exceptionally large shear to the structure and causes damage or even failure. The structure fails, in accordance with many studies, due to inadequate connection between the super structure and the sub-structure, and/or between the sub-structure and the foundation, and/or failure of subsoil. PA1 2. When the structure is under wind loading, the accumulated wind load induces very large shear force to the structure. The structure is required to be very rigidly designed to withstand the strong shear induced. PA1 3. When the structure is under both earthquake and wind loading, a resonance effect will induce extremely large shear.
It is generally noted that it is virtually impossible to analyse the stress distribution diagram for case 1 and 3. However, the stress distribution for case 2 can be determined. It is, therefore, necessary for contemporary design of the high-rise structure to be in a very rigid state and consequently increase the building investment.
Mr. Lu Jien-heng, the inventor of the MDERER, has disclosed the "Building Earthquake Restraint Device (BERD)" (China Patent Application No. 87100151.9) and the "Building Earthquake Elimination Device (BEED)" (China Patent No. 1036424). The BERD and BEED are devices used to increase earthquake resistance in respect of a sub-structure and foundation. However, the BERD and BEED have no energy reduction effect when the super-structure is subjected to horizontal loading. The cross sectional area of the structural components and the amount of reinforcement increase with the increase of the total height of the structure. It is necessary to resolve the earthquake resistance and the energy reduction problem for the multi-story building or high-rise structure so as to reduce the complexity of the stress distribution and subsequently reduce the building investment.
The object of this invention is to resolve the above mentioned problems and provide a method and device to resist earthquakes and reduce energy for all kinds of high-rise structures.